


'Til I Know I'm Home

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Accepting all I've done and said...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til I Know I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Cindelius requested: (DBSK) JaeChun with OT5 undertones: "But you have eyes that can see in another dimension All the things that I've tried to hide." Eliza betaed. Title and summary nabbed from Peter Gabriel.

Jaejoong doesn't make him talk, which could be why Yoochun finds himself rambling for hours, curled up in the car with Jaejoong as they wait for sunrise. Jaejoong rambles back, and Yoochun doesn't know if either of them make sense, but it doesn't matter. The important part of the conversation takes place in the depths of Jaejoong's eyes.

"Joongie-ah," Yoochun says, and Jaejoong stops talking, smiles. It's not like Junsu, bright as summer sun, but there's a glow to it, and Yoochun basks just the same. Jaejoong's eyes warm up, wide and dark, holding all Yoochun's secrets.

They're safe there.


End file.
